


Beautiful

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Take it slow' was Aaron Burr's constant mantra to Alex. </p><p>But there was slow and there was torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely in the non-stop universe, again no need to read it to understand though.

‘Take it slow’ Aaron had told him, ‘You’ll take it slow or you won’t take it at all’

And Alex had agreed because he was hardly about to turn down the chance to get laid, not after he’d been waiting so long, so patiently. 

He just hadn’t realized how slow Aaron had meant. His boyfriend, and oh to get to call him that with no ambiguity now, was currently sitting on his bare ass, fingers working out the knots in Alex’s back. He’d been at it so long that Alex was starting to wonder if ‘take it slow’ had meant ‘not tonight’, had meant ‘other kinds of touch first.’

Knuckles dug into a particularly sensitive spot near his spine and Alex arched, whining openly.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. You’re doing so beautifully.”

As if Alexander were facing a fear, doing something worth being praised, rather than just being touched.

Aaron was moving, and Alex groaned at the loss of pressure, only to hum pleased when strong hands gripped his hips, pulling him up and onto his knees. He listened quietly, expecting the sound of Aaron stripping, but the hands only rubbed at his skin, fingers occasionally pressing into his ass.

Oh fuck, was the man really going to massage his ass as well?

That really wasn’t fair.

“That’s my good boy,” Aaron said when Alex wiggled his hips, “thank you for giving me this.”

As if Alex was the one giving him pleasure. “Aaron-”

And the Alex couldn’t say anything because Aaron had leaned down and was pressing a kiss to first his left ass cheek and then the right, and then there was a tongue rubbing against the sensitive skin under his balls, fingers spreading Alex open for access.

Alex moaned.

“God, my beautiful, beautiful boy. You react so well. Love seeing you like this.”

One hand continued to rub soothing circles at the top of his ass as Aaron moved back, and Alex might have whined again, but there was the sound of the bottle of oil opening and wasn’t that glorious? Though really, Aaron should probably finish undressing, shouldn’t he? He couldn’t really be planning to fuck Alex with his pants still on- could he?

The oil sliding down his crack was cold and Alex whimpered. Couldn’t Aaron have at least warmed it up in his hands instead of pouring it straight onto its destination? Except a finger followed before he could say so out loud soothing the chill as he stroked along the slicked skin.

There was the slightest pressure, right where he wanted, and Alex tried to buck back, hoping that Aaron would get the message. 

“You’re so responsive,” awe tinged Aaron’s voice, “so beautiful like this. So open and ready to take. I want to put a finger in you, is that okay, sweetheart?”

As if Aaron needed to ask. A handful of snarky remarks came to him but all that came out was a breathy “Please.”

The reward for his good behavior was one finger pressing into him slowly, slick and cool and wonderful. It moved in tight little circles as it sank into him, a promise of what to come and Alex couldn’t help but spread his knees further.

“Aaron,” oh fuck, that got a slightly larger rotation of the man’s finger. “More please.”

A hand came to stroke his thigh. “More what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want me to do for you. Let me take care of you.”

Oh god, Aaron was going to make him ask. “Another finger. Please. Wanna be filled by you.”

Wanted to be filled by Aaron, not just his fingers, but Aaron had told him slow and at this point he was just relieved to be getting anything at all.

Especially once a second finger pressed into him, and fuck, it was a slight stretch because it’d been so fucking long since anyone had touched him like this. Weeks that Aaron had denied him and that was fine because this? it felt so good.

It was worth it, absolutely worth it. “Love the way you move on my fingers. Love the way you feel around me, so warm and tight. Love the way you sound.”

Didn’t Aaron understand it was Alex’s time to babble? To be reduced to whimpers and whines, especially when Aaron started scissoring his fingers apart, spreading Alex wider and wider. And yet listening to Aaron talk so freely only made it better, that low voice washing over him so unreserved.

“I wish you could see yourself like this. Wish you could understand how beautiful you are with your face all flushed. Should put you in front of a mirror next time so that you can watch.”

And wasn’t that an idea? Though hopefully Alex would get to watch Aaron pounding into him, or maybe the way his own lips looked when stretched around Aaron’s girth as well. 

And then the thought was gone because Aaron had shifted up on the bed and the change in the angle was just enough. “Fuck fuck fuck, want to come, please let me come, Aaron- Aaron. Touch me please, I need your hand on my cock- oh god.”

Three strokes was all it took and then Alex was shooting all over the bed and his chest, body finally collapsing once Aaron removed his fingers. Alex gave a pitiful whine when the man disappeared entirely, only to roll over obediently when warm hands guided him to. There was a washcloth running over his skin, cleaning him and Alex wanted to ask ‘but what about you?’ 

But there was a mouth on his cutting him off as Aaron climbed into bed, kissing away the thought. It’d only be later when he woke up curled around the man, erection pressing against his thigh that he’d remembered what he had meant to ask.


End file.
